


un(religious)

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, theism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: © Belinda Arimbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	un(religious)

**Author's Note:**

> © Belinda Arimbi

> I used to lie a lot about religion  
>  because I lived in a society,  
>  where beliefs and faiths are the currency for acceptance,  
>  where people pay respect to other people, depending on what's hiding behind the curtain.  
>  I sell lies to survive, in society where people would buy everything about religion.  
>  Because,  
>  If I didn't tell them what boat I'm floating with,  
>  they would drown me.  
>  If I didn't tell them what flight I'm boarding on,  
>  they wouldn't hesitate to shot me down.  
>  Because yes, what I praise and pray to  
>  Is their business.  
>  Because God is not above them,  
>  God is the excuses for persecution,  
>  God made them bullying me for not praying hard enough,  
>  God made them scolding me for not following certain rituals,  
>  God is the big boss villain I never met and religion is the troops that come to familiarize me with its cruelties.  
>  Because for them, God is cruel and acting on His name is the only way to die.  
>  It's their God.  
>  But, that's not my God.  
>  So if you ask me, " _have you prayed today?_ "  
>  I'll tell you, " _nope, God haven't rang me yet._ "  
>  And if they tell me I'm being blasphemous, I'll tell them,  
>  " **Oh, so you ARE the God!** "

  
—b, 16/02/2020

**Author's Note:**

> If you're offended, kindly fuck off.


End file.
